Beautiful Disaster
by obsessedproductions
Summary: He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see. But do I try to save him? So hard not to blame him...


**Hi, y'all! This is SVUProductions, on this joint account with obsessedwithstabler. We present to you some evil goodness, so read, enjoy, and try not to lynch us yet. LMAO. We own nothing. Yet.**

obsessedwithstabler here to tell everyone a little bit about this saga. We've been working at it for about a year now, and so far there are three stories. Major inspiration for me came from the Kelly Clarkson song, Beautiful Disaster, which has to be one of the best House songs out there. SVUproductions is writing House and Cuddy, while I write Cameron and medical staff. We share Wilson. *pokes SVUproductions* This is an eventual HouseCameron romance, with a bunch of Hilson CameronWilson friendship thrown in for good measure. So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Allison Cameron sighed and rubbed at her eyes again as she struggled to concentrate on the winding road ahead of her. An old friend from her childhood had invited her to her home for Thanksgiving weeks ago, and just for the hell of it, Cameron had decided to drive the distance. Now it was after ten o'clock, and she was almost in New Jersey. For the longest time, she had thought that she wouldn't be coming back here. After leaving Chase, she had thought that what she needed was some distance and a new start.

And now she was back, in a place that had held so many heartaches for her. For a long time, she had convinced herself that she would never have to return to this place. But looking back, she supposed that that plan was not feasible. She still had friends in the area, and a few distant relatives that she occasionally visited.

She reached down and turned the radio on, hoping to jolt herself awake with a little music. After finding a station with decent reception, she turned up the volume, then gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Maybe this had not been the best idea, but she was almost there.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Rain began to fall, lightly beating against her windshield. Cameron huffed and turned her wipers on. Another thing she hated about Jersey...

She had considered going by Princeton Plainsboro, but she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing her former colleagues yet. Especially House. Even with the passage of time, so many wounds were still raw and bleeding. And she had no way of protecting herself from the onslaught of questions and painful memories.

There was no one else on the road, which she found unusual. But she didn't stop to question it. It just meant that she could get to her friend's home that much sooner.

The appearance of a shape on the side of the road confused her, and for a moment, she convinced herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She had been driving for a while, and she was tired. The sooner she stopped for the night and rested, the better.

But as she drove her car closer, she realized that there was in fact something oddly shaped on the side of the road. Through the veil of softly falling rain, she could make out blinking lights, and it hit her.

Someone's motorcycle was lying on the side of the road. Had the driver run out of gas, abandoned their bike on the shoulder of the road and gone in search of a gas station? Had they been picked up by another driver hours ago? If so, why were the lights of the bike still on?

With a sigh, she pulled onto the shoulder of the road, a few yards away from the abandoned bike. Something told her that there was something off about all of this. Something was certainly amiss here.

She tucked the handgun she had bought months ago into her purse, then turned the engine off and shoved her car door open. Rain was still falling, albeit lightly, and the ground beneath her feet was wet.

Relying on the headlights of her car, she looked around. Her stomach flipped when she saw a prone form lying a few feet away from the bike. Her feet began to move as she reached for her cell phone.

"Oh, no..."

The person was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and one of their legs was a bloody mess. Cameron finally reached the unmoving figure and knelt down in the damp grass. Extending a hand, she settled her fingers against the victim's neck, unsure of what she would find. When she detected a pulse, she let out a relieved sigh. "Hey, I'm a doctor. I'm going to get you help," she said reassuringly, though she didn't know if the person could even hear her.

They didn't respond, and she quickly pulled out her cell phone, calling 911. After giving the dispatcher their location and as much information as she could, Cameron slipped the phone back into her pocket and rocked back on her heels. She knew better than to try to move the person; their injuries could be exacerbated by moving the spine.

"You're going to be okay."

Reaching into the victim's pocket, she retrieved a wallet and opened it, holding it up to bathe it in the glow of the headlights. There was an ID, and she squinted her eyes, the words not quite registering with her.

Gregory House.

No…

Suddenly sick, Cameron dropped the wallet into the grass. "House?" She touched his arm as she finally recognized the jacket and bike. "House, it's Cameron." Scooting over, she managed to lift the visor of his helmet without jostling his head, so she could see his face. His eyes were closed, his features pale. One fingertip lightly touched his cheek. "Come on, House," she whispered, her voice suddenly thick with tears. "Stay with me."

He didn't respond, and she pulled back long enough to take stock of his injuries. The wounded leg she had noted earlier was his already damaged leg, and she knew that the damage this time was devastating. His jeans and jacket were ripped in several places, showing superficial cuts that bled. The palm of his right hand was scraped and torn, evidence that he had tried to stop himself from falling.

She swallowed a pained groan. How long had he been laying out here, unnoticed by other passerbys and exposed to the elements? Anger bubbled up inside of her, even as she shivered. Pushing herself to her feet, she went back to her car and opened her trunk. There was a blanket folded up and resting on her spare tire. She grabbed it along with a flash light and carried those items back to House's side. She didn't dare move him until the ambulance arrived, but she could at least protect him from the gusty wind and rain and keep him warm. She unfolded the blanket and gently draped it over House's unmoving form.

In the distance, she could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren wailing, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Help is coming, House," she said quietly, her blue-green eyes riveted to his face.

House didn't answer, just as she suspected. And when the ambulance finally arrived, Cameron got to her feet to greet the paramedics.

"What happened?" one asked as the other crouched down beside House.

Cameron pointed to her car. "I found him less than ten minutes ago. His name is Gregory House."

The first paramedic arched a brow. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah." He used to be her boss, and he was the man who had walked all over her heart. He was also a huge part in her decision to leave New Jersey altogether. "I used to work with him."

Her attention was diverted as the second paramedic carefully turned House onto his back and eased him onto the stretcher.

"Be careful with him!" she barked, her voice sharper and more agitated than she had ever heard it.

Both medics stared at her, then proceeded to load House into the back of the ambulance.

Moving fast, Cameron pulled her keys out of the ignition, then slammed her door shut and hopped into the back of the ambulance. Ignoring the stares from the medics, she sat down beside House's head and watched as they cut away his clothing to get to his injuries.

The worst injury that she could see was his already damaged leg, and she hoped like hell that the damage wasn't as bad as it seemed. But she was a doctor, and she relied on her instincts.

Yet she couldn't help hoping that her instincts were wrong this one time.

As the ambulance engine roared and they sped down the road, Cameron directed the medics to take House to Princeton Plainsboro. They started to argue with her, but one scathing look from the petite brunette made them keep silent. She was small, but when pushed too hard, or faced with something extremely difficult, like now, she could become dangerous and lash out at those around her.

Halfway to the hospital, as she watched the paramedics work aggressively on House, it occurred to her to start making calls. She pulled out her phone and called Wilson first. To her, he would be the most important call. She had not been away so long that she forgot who his best friend was.

Wilson dug for his phone. He arched a light eyebrow as he read the caller ID. Why would Cameron be calling him, of all people?

He flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Wilson, it's Cameron. I need to you meet me at PPTH." Her voice was sharp and straightforward.

"What? Why?" he asked, the worst of scenarios playing through his mind. "What happened?"

His worry chipped at her anger, reminding her that they were not alone in all of this. "It's House, Jimmy." She rarely used his first name, but she didn't think about it. "He wrecked his bike. We're bringing him to Princeton."

He was out the door before she'd finished speaking. He jumped into his car and slammed the door shut, cursing under his breath as he stabbed the key into the ignition.

She heard a distinct click in her ear, followed by silence. Wilson had disconnected the call. She slid her phone back into her pocket and leaned forward, resting one hand on the back of her neck. Cameron kept a careful eye on what the paramedics were doing, not trusting them to avoid making a mistake. This was House they were working on, and try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to be impartial in watching this.

The second paramedic took great care in removing House's helmet, and as she took in his pale features, she had to stifle a quiet gasp. He's going to be okay, she told herself over and over. She had to believe that. As angry as she had been with him, and as many times she had told herself she would never deal with his crap again, she was afraid of losing him.

A slender hand reached out and gently smoothed his damp hair back, away from his forehead. The medics were focusing more heavily on his bad leg, where it seemed he had received the worst of his injuries. That thought settled like a rock in her stomach. It was too early to suspect the worst, and at the moment, they simply had to concentrate on keeping him alive. The rest would come later. But a cold fear rushed through her. It was a possibility that he could lose even more function in that leg, or even lose it altogether.

She closed her eyes tightly against a wave of nausea that pounded into her. If previous experience and stories from his past were any indication, there was no way he would handle this even remotely well.

_Stop it_, she chastised herself. It was possible that underneath all the blood, the injury wasn't as bad as it seemed. For all she knew, an artery could have been damaged, and that was the cause of all the blood. But she knew that if that was the case, he would have already been dead by the time she found him.

One arm curled tightly around her abdomen, and she focused on House's face as the ambulance raced toward Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Bwhahaha! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
